


I wish i could've been saved

by Lemonshake



Series: Ninjago Next gen [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: I only have ideas for two currently maybe i'll add more, I wanted to give some of the villians i really liked redemptions, Other, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonshake/pseuds/Lemonshake
Summary: I write redemption fics for villains i like[Set in my ninjago: next gen universe]
Series: Ninjago Next gen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839538
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	I wish i could've been saved

Harumi Lay there, The Collapsed Building Surrounding her. With all her Might, she pushed the Pieces of building off her and Stumbled up. She would’ve thought that a collapsed Building would’ve done more damage, but she was fortunate it didn’t. She knew that everyone in Ninjago city would think she was dead. She hoped that everyone in Ninjago thought she was dead. She Slowly traversed the collapsed building, desperate to escape.  
A streetlamp shone through the gaps as Harumi tried to Escape the Building. As soon as she did, she collapsed, Tired and in pain. She had to venture forward. She had to keep going. Right? She grabbed an especially Sharp rock nearby and used it to cut her hair with it. It was difficult and her hair was ragged and uneven, But the job was done.  
She got back up and used her arm to smudge away as much of the face paint as she could. ‘there’s a place I could steal cheap clothes from, right?’ she thought, Desperately. ‘Maybe even hair dye?’ she Sighed. ‘Clothes are more important.’ She shuffled along, trying desperately not to be seen.  
Eventually, a store Selling cheap clothing was a crossing away, and Harumi felt a rush of adrenaline. She raced across, disobeying the traffic signals and her pain. As she entered the store, she saw the Cashier Groan. ‘Must be near closing time’ She thought. ‘better be quick.’  
She looked around Before the cashier Yelled something towards her. “Hurry up. We’re closing in like, Ten Minutes.” Harumi nodded, her shortened bleached hair covering her face. She needed something that wasn’t like what she was currently wearing. And there she spotted it. A blue sunflower dress – Too good to be in this crummy store. She snagged it, Holding it tight but Faraway from her own Ruined outfit.  
And then, with her remaining strength, she booked it. The Cashier sighed, Obviously Tempted to call the police. But It seemed like she didn’t. Harumi Managed to get herself to a bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had a few cuts on her face, two on her cheek and one tiny one under her left eye. She also had one on her shoulder. She used some Toilet paper, and water and dabbed the Cuts, it hurt a bit, but it stopped the bleeding.  
She changed into the dress, her boots still showing – She couldn’t change that. She left her old clothing behind in that bathroom and Decided to Find a new home, one that would take her. It took a while but she finally found it, A nice home, Near a wheat field. She enjoyed it and took care of it. There were other people there too, that helped her a lot. Life was good.  
**2 years later…**  
They had found her, and they were going to hurt her. They were going to tell the townspeople her true identity and ruin everything. They were not going to help her after everything she’s done. Harumi sat on the floor, just behind the door, Sobbing.  
There was a knock at the door. “Hello? Har- Heather? Are you in there?” The Familiar Voice of Lloyd called out. “We just want to talk to you.” His voice sounded true and kind, just like before She revealed she was the quiet one. She stumbled up, Her heart pounding. Should she open the door? Would they hate her? Would they- She stopped herself for thinking so negatively. Lloyd was always truthful, Right?  
She opened the door, Guiding the Ninja in. “How… are you doing?” Harumi asked, Closing the door. “We’re doing pretty good,” Lloyd said, Smiling. “What if she hasn’t changed Lloyd? She could be guiding us into a trap!” Kai said, Anger Glinting his eyes.  
Harumi seemed to lock up at that statement, Shaking. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. I saw my mistakes and…” She started to sob and fell to the floor. “I just… Want a happy ending.” Lloyd Walked over to her. “Do you want to come back to Ninjago city? We could get you a new identity if you truly have changed.”  
Harumi looked up at Lloyd. The poor boy she blamed for everything. The Poorboy she had hurt. Why was he offering to help her? She had put him through so much. Resurrecting Garmadon, fooling him just to get the final oni mask, and so much more. “I would like that very much,” Harumi muttered through sobs. And they did exactly that. 


End file.
